Slow & Thoughtful
by Mimilafee
Summary: Set after F&f 3 with Dom. Dom meets a new girl and discovers he actually wants to build something
1. Chapter 1

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

Hi everyone. It's been a while and it's a first me writing in my mother tongue so please forgive the errors and the weird spelling I haven't written in english in years.

This story is for all those who love Vin Diesel as much as me and who wished they could catch him. ^-^

Chapter 1

Toretto was laughing at the joke the kid with the too strong to be true American accent had just said. The smile only grew when he saw the girl who just walked in their garage.

Look at that, said Twinkle, as he pointed the girl out to the rest of the gang.

Toretto cringed at the loss of his unique vision on the girl. It had been years since he had seen a girl so naturally sexy and Twinkle voiced his thoughts when he said:

Man she sure makes a t-shirt look hot.

She was so different from the Tokyo bombshells that hung around him and the kids after the drifter evenings. Her t-shirt clung tightly to her upper torso, her small back didn't announce such breasts, and her skirt that fell just after her knees and her flat shoes gave her a comfortable appearance. Her face was surrounded by copper wisps of hair that her messy bun hadn't captured and her soft brown eyes lit up when her gaze aught those of the gang. She looked as out of place of these artificial surroundings as a flower in the desert and when she smiled, Toretto felt a familiar pull in his loins.

He then noticed the large suitcase with a French flag on it that she was difficultly pulling behind her and he cursed his parents for making learn Spanish in high school. He was so in grossed in his own thoughts that he failed to hear that she was speaking English.

Excuse me could you possibly help me ?

Twinkle was the fastest as he jumped of the counter and replied:

Sure, anything for a damsel in distress.

The girl smiled again and Toretto was at loss to find his vocabulary. She took a map out of her bag and laid it on the counter they had all been around.

Would you mind telling me where the Sakura inn is ? I know it's somewhere around here but I can't seem to find it.

The silence was heavy around the counter and the gang exchanged looks making Toretto be immediately on his guard. What was the problem ? Twinkie looked up at the girl.

And as usual a cliffie


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my adorable Deb I got my first review. Yipee \(^_^)/

Chapter 2

Twinkie looked up at the girl.

- The Sakura Inn burned down last week. They said it was because the building was so old and made mostly of paper and wood.

The girl's smile disappeared and her hand trembled slightly when she picked up the map to put it back in her bag. Neela gave Sean a look and he nodded.

- Maybe I could get you a drink, and you can tell us about your situation, Neela said softly.

The girl looked up surprised, then looked at everyone, and when her eyes grazed Toretto's face he felt a chill run down his spine. He shrugged it off not wanting the others to see the effect a single gaze had on him.

- If you're sure I'm not disturbing then yes I think I need to sit down.

- Of course not, responded Twinkie happily, making Toretto wonder if he was going to have to compete with the boy.

_I hardly know her,_ Toretto reminded himself as he was contemplating the possibility of Twinkie being a rival. Neela escorted her to the couch throwing a magazine and a pair of shoes away, then left to the kitchen, leaving Toretto to look at the mess they were all living in. He missed his sister's care, and had never more valued it since he had been living with three teenagers. Neela came back with soda's for everyone and she immediately sat next to the young woman.

- Thank you.

- You're welcome. So maybe you should start by the beginning.

- Hum the beginning. My name is Charlotte but everyone calls me Charly. I'm half French half American, but I've been living in France. It's always been my dream to come live in Tokyo, so I packed my bags, found a cheap inn to give me time to live on my savings and took a plane. I arrived about three hours ago and it's been hell ever since I put my foot on Japanese soil. The inn burning is just the last straw.

Charly put her head in her hands and ran her fingers through her hair. Jet lag was probably her last concern but Toretto could see shadows under her eyes when he peered closely. He wanted to help her out but he hardly knew her, he doubted she would accept. He needed to think of something.

Charly looked up and smiled at everyone.

- At least I hadn't paid the inn in advance. I guess I still have enough money for a week at a hotel then I can always just go home.

Toretto's head snapped up at that statement but he was cut to the chase by Twinkie.

- What, hell no. We'll find you something.

- Why would you do that, asked Charly. I don't even know your names.

- What? Oh ya, sorry about that. I'm Twinkie, that's Neela and Sean and at your left Dom.

Charly gazed at each person then once again bore her chocolate gaze on Toretto and he felt that familiar chill down his spine.

- Dom ? Is it short for something?

Sean gave Toretto a crooked smile over Charly's shoulder and Toretto inwardly cringed at the name his mother had decided to give him.

- Dominic, Toretto said through his clenched teeth.

_- Dominique_ Charly repeated with a French accent and Toretto immediately wondered what he could do to make her say that again. _Maybe even in a huskier tone._

He continued to contemplate the possibilities while Twinkie leaned in and asked her if she was hungry.

- Sure what do you have ?

- Um, really all we have is snack food, answered Sean, unless someone feels like cooking.

Everyone looked at each other and Twinkie finally got up.

- I'll go get the snacks.

- I could cook you something, if you like ? I can't do anything really fancy but it would be healthier than snacks.

- Yes please, I can't get these guys to cook and I never learned to.

Neela got up and Charly followed her with the guys hot on their heels. While you couldn't say that the kitchen was small, it was full of car parts loitering the counter tops. Charly took one look at the kitchen and started laughing. Her laughter was contagious and soon everyone was laughing.

- Ok let's see what's in the fridge.

She opened it up and apart from a lot of beer, some sodas and ketchup, the fridge was empty.

- Hum we haven't really done any shopping lately, said Sean.

- Really ? Asked Charly with a crooked smile. Why don't I send someone out with a list of ingredients and during that time the rest can pick up the car parts and I will clean up the kitchen.

- It's a deal, replied Twinkie.

Charly picked up a piece of paper and a pencil from one of the counters and started to write down a list while chatting with Neela, asking her what ingredients where easily available. The guys started picking up the different car parts, arguing whose were whose. Toretto went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. None of the car parts were his and as he didn't know where they went he felt that the guys could pick up their own mess.

He pondered his new found feeling for the girl who seemed to so easily fit in the picture. She had been here for barely fifteen minutes and she was already making the guys pick up after themselves. Of course the prospect of a hot meal helped. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten a homemade meal.

He took another swig of his beer and looked at Charly again. She was laughing at something Neela had said. She must have finished her list because she grabbed her bag and went to give Neela money. Neela put her hand on Charly's declining the money.

- You're going to cook for us, you don't have to pay for the meal as well.

- I'm going to eat as well, I should at least help.

- Didn't you say you were going to clean the kitchen, that's more than enough.

- But

- Charly, said Neela in a menacing tone. Just say thank you.

Charly looked surprised. She smiled then said:

- Thank you very much Neela.

- Don't mention it.

A idea sprang into Dom's mind. A way to possibly make Charly stay in Tokyo and possibly near him. Dom stood up and moved into the kitchen. Charly looked up at him as he said :

- Do you know how to do laundry ?

- What ?

- Do you know how to do laundry ?

Neela looked at Dom with a weird look, trying to figure the purpose of his question. Charly looked at him with a bewildered look.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Domdomdomdom review please


End file.
